


“Quit fussing. I’m just braiding your hair...!”

by PHANTOM_QUEENESS



Category: Fruits Basket
Genre: Adorable, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluffy Ending, Hair Braiding, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, kyo being kyo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:12:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29824749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PHANTOM_QUEENESS/pseuds/PHANTOM_QUEENESS
Summary: Kyo had noticed that Tohru’s been pretty stressed out. So it’s up to him to help her. But how?
Relationships: Honda Tohru & Sohma Kyou, Honda Tohru/Sohma Kyou
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	“Quit fussing. I’m just braiding your hair...!”

Tohru was cooking dinner; all while worrying over the HUGE amount of homework that she had to worry about. She had to work a little extra over the past week. So she hadn’t had much time to study. Plus, Yuki had been busy with the student council, so she had been left to study over the weekend.

Kyo, Tohru, and Shigure all were eating. But it was very easy to see that Tohru was a little tense. So when dinner was done and Tohru was doing then dishes, Kyo offered to help.

”O-oh, it’s okay!” She said with enthusiasm that was so fake an _astronaut_ could see it. Kyo scoffed, taking the dish from her hand. “I’m going to help.” She just muttered a simple “Okay.” They finished washing the dishes and they exchanged goodnights.

* * *

Kyo woke up, only to see that Yuki and Shigure were awake at the table. But Tohru wasn’t there. Or in the kitchen. “Where is she?” “Last I checked, she’s still studying.” “ _Still_? When did she go to bed?” “Beats me.” Shigure said, flipping his paper. Kyo groaned a little and walked upstairs to go check up on Tohru.

Kyo knocked on her door. “Tohru? You in there?” No response.

He slowly opened the door and stepped inside.

Sunlight leaked out from her window. Tohru was at her desk, pencil in hand; said pencil was practically _stabbing_ the paper based on the force she was giving. Kyo felt a sweat drop.

He walked over and lightly bonked her on the head with his fist. She quickly snapped out of her deep trance and looked up at him. He noticed some slight darkness under her eyes and he groaned. “Tohru, do you know what time it is?” “Uh.. 6:30?” “NO, you big idiot. It’s 11:00!” Tohru had a look of shock. She looked down at her paper.

To say she was angry at herself was a slight understatement. She was so frustrated that she had been so far behind. She still had so many papers left to do!

Kyo was very worried about Tohru. He grabbed her hand gently and guided her to her giant pink bed, sitting the both of them down. “Are you okay?” He said with a soft voice. With that simple phrase, she let the dams burst. She felt small tears glisten her eyes before falling.

Kyo whimpered a little. “Why are you crying?” “I’m so sorry.” “Just tell me what is wrong.” She sniffled, before beginning to talk.

”I just wish I could’ve been more responsible. I had to take extra shifts at work and I had no time to do my homework. I need to do better. I _**want**_ to do better; or else I won’t graduate.” She said, finished with her little rant.

Kyo inhaled. “Turn around.” “Huh?” “Just trust me. Turn around.” “Okay..” She did as she was instructed and turned her back to him. Kyo grabbed her hair, splitting it up into sections. She quickly stiffened under his touch.

”Quit fussing, will ya? I’m just braiding your hair.” She relaxed and he started gently folding her hair over itself. He then started talking.

”Do you remember what I told you when we took you out of your granddads home? How you have to be selfish sometimes?” “Yes?” “Well, if you remember it, then _**do**_ it. Ya can’t keep pushing yourself so hard. You’re human. So you have to treat yourself like one. Not like some stupid robot. If you need to take a break from work, then do it. If you need to take a break from homework, then do it. Ya can’t keep working like a mindless zombie. ‘Cause if you do, then you’ll turn into one.” He finished and grabbed her face in his hand. “Ya gotta take care of yourself. Ya know?”

She smiled and nodded, before looking into her vanity. She giggled a little. “What’s so funny?” He said with a firm but sweet voice. “Nothing. I just didn’t know you knew how to braid hair.” He frowned. “My... my mom taught me. I used to braid her hair when I was little.” She frowned sadly.

“Get some rest.” Kyo then headed to the door, opening it. But before he walked out, Tohru ran over and grabbed his hand. ”Kyo.” “What?” She didn’t speak. But she did act.

She stood on her tippy-toes, kissing him lightly on the cheek. Kyo stiffened up and she said with a light-hearted voice:

”Thank you.”


End file.
